


Hope To Die Someday

by sps



Series: His Claws of God Are Dripping from His Crimes [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sex, Break Up, Child Abuse, Divorce, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitalization, Imprisonment, Italian Mafia, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Organized Crime, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sps/pseuds/sps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys never thought that his life could spin so out of control after a simple zoo trip that went wrong, but soon Rhys finds himself pining after a mob boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day We Lost Our Souls

Rhys' heart stuttered to a stop, and a lump instantly rose in his throat. People were screaming and running in all directions. Rhys swallowed hard, and turned around slowly. He felt his world stop. From a distance, Rhys could see the men walking away, and Jack, collapsed on the ground. He had been shot. Rhys looked down at Angel who was looking up at Rhys, her eyes wide in fear. Rhys kneeled down in front of her, taking her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Angel, Angel baby you go and find Delilah okay?" Rhys said, moving his thumbs against her cheeks. It didn't appear that she was listening to him.

"Angel, Angel, please, go and find her okay? You stay with her," Rhys said, his voice getting a little more stern.

Angel nodded slowly, and ran over to Delilah who was still watching the Elephants. Rhys took a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair. He stood, and turned back around, people had vacated the main area and walked over slowly to Jack, his legs were shaking horribly, he swore he was going to collapse any minute now. Rhys looked down at Jack, blood was blossomed over his dress shirt. Rhys kneeled down next to him, he looked peaceful, his eyes were closed, lips parted, breathing shallow. Rhys pulled his phone out of pocket and unlocked it with shaky fingers. He looked down at Jack, pressing his fingers against his throat to keep an eye on his pulse, making sure that it didn't get any weaker then it already was. 

"DADDY?!"

Rhys looked up from his phone to see Angel running over to him and Jack, Delilah following close behind him. Tears were streaming down her small face.

"Angel! Angel go back to Delilah!" Rhys said standing.

She was sobbing, running past Rhys and over to Jack, throwing her small arms around his neck. Rhys watched as she sobbed into his shoulder. Jack's arm raised shakily to stroke her hair and comfort him. Rhys walked over to her, she was a shaking mess, tears matting wisps of hair to her small face. He couldn't believe that this had happened. It was a trip to the zoo, and it was a beautiful day, it was supposed to be the perfect trip, and it wasn't. Rhys looked up as he heard the sound of sirens, someone must of called 911. Rhys turned his attention back to Angel, and picked her up, pulling her away from Jack despite her screams and protests, her punching his shoulder to let her down and go back to her father. He walked over to his mother, rubbing Angel's back as she continued to cry and scream at him as he refused to put her down. He walked over to his mother, and handed her over to the older woman, who held her protectively to her chest, stroking her hair.

"Mom, please take Angel home," Rhys said shakily, trying to keep his voice steady.

"What about you?" Delilah asked looking at Jack worried.

"I'm going to make sure that everything with Jack is okay," Rhys said looking at his mom.

"You call me okay? I'm going to take Angel home..." Delilah said kissing her sons cheek and quickly leaving.

*******

Rhys was sitting in the waiting room, bouncing his legs, he was hunched over, twirling his thumbs trying to keeps himself from panicking and thinking that the worse thing could've happened. That bullet could've pierced his heart, his lung, he could be bleeding out on the operating table. Rhys took a deep shaky breath and sat back against the chair, dragging a hand through his hair. He had only known Jack for a week, and in that week he had only talked to him a few times, so he didn't understand why he was so worried about whether Jack lived or died. He kept telling himself he was worried because he didn't want to know what would happen to Angel if her father died. He didn't want to admit that it was the fact that the way Jack smiled at him made him go weak in the knees, and the way Jack looked at him with those hetrochromatic eyes. Rhys didn't want Jack to die, not because he was worried about what was going to happen to Angel, but because Rhys was falling in love with the mob boss. A small, bitter smile broke out across is lips at the thought of Jack ever falling in love with Rhys, a college student who could barely pay his bills. Rhys shook his head, his small smile turning into a deep set frown. He knew better then to get his hopes up, his mind going back to what Angel had told him about Jack actually looking happy around Rhys, laughing and smiling, Rhys had to wonder if Jack was typically so bitter and quiet. 

"Rhys?!"

Rhys looked up, a small smile of relief breaking across his features as he saw Maya standing at the door. Rhys stood, walking over to her, he had to wonder why she was here.

"Maya? Why are you here?" Rhys asked, hugging her.

"Oh, Krieg had a meltdown... broke the mirror... He needed stitches," Maya said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Oh Maya..." Rhys said sadly,frowning.

Rhys never understood how Maya did it, she was always so cheerful. She was always so cheerful despite the fact that the man who had been her fiance for three years was mentally unstable and was constantly in and out of the hospital. He was on medication, but someday's he refused to take his medication and this was where he ended up. Rhys had gotten thousands of phone calls of Maya sobbing over the phone asking him to cover her shift because she wouldn't be able to get to work that day, and Rhys had always covered for her, not listening to his boss yell at him about how she was going to fire Maya if she didn't come in to work.

Maya shook her head and smiled, "He'll be okay, why are you here? Is your mom okay?"

Rhys nodded and smiled, "yes shes okay, that's not why I'm here."

"Why are you here then?" Maya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rhys scratched the back of his head, "I went to the zoo today with mom, Jack and Angel, and there was an accident."

"Is everyone okay?" Maya asked taking his elbow and leading him to the chairs.

Rhys sat down next to her, wondering why she wasn't so apprehensive about his new found relationship with Jack, before Rhys remembered that he never told Maya about Jack before.

"Jack's in surgery," Rhys said softly.

"Oh Rhys, do you want me to stay with you?" Maya asked rubbing his back.

"Nah... Krieg is going to need you, you should go be with him," Rhys said with a smile.

"Yeah... Before he tries to stab a nurse again," Maya said, trying to laugh to make it seem like she was joking.

Rhys smiled and nodded, watching as she stood. She patted his shoulder and walked down the hall. Rhys sighed, burying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Excuse me... sir?" a small bubbly nurse said to the Rhys, making him look up.

"Yes?"Rhys asked, his mind immediately jumping to the worse possible conclusion.

"Are you Rhys?" She asked.

"yes I am, is everything okay?;" Rhys asked standing.

"Yes, Jack is out of surgery and awake, he's asking for you, will you come with me?"

Rhys nodded letting out a pent up breath, following the bubbly nurse. He was relieved that Jack was awake, and okay.

*******

Jack groaned, dragging a hand over his face, he felt a sharp sting in his side and he looked down. He shoved his hand underneath his hospital gown, his hand brushed over a surgical incision and his heart instantly started beating fast. Causing the monitor to go on the fritz. Was Angel okay? Was Rhys?! Jack looked around frantically, sitting up and started pulling out his IV and other cords.

"Jack! What on earth are you doing?!"

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Rhys, his eyes wide in shock.

"Rhys!!"

Jack looked over at the younger boy in relief, he was alright, but he didn't see Angel, and it caused him to panic again, "wheres Angel?"

Rhys walked over to him, and sat down on the bed next to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and pulling him back down on the bed.

"Where's angel?!" Jack asked again.

"She was hysteric... Mom took her home... she's okay," Rhys said rubbing his shoulder.

Jack let out a pent up breath, and looked up at the younger boy, who was still rubbing his shoulder in an attempt to calm the older man down.

"Are you okay..." Jack asked, placing his other hand over Rhys'.

"I'm okay Jack, I was worried sick about you," Rhys said softly, his voice hushed.

"Why?" Jack asked, squeezing his hand.

Rhys was quiet for a soft moment, and Jack took the time to admire the young boy's face, he had dark chocolate locks, and hetrochromatic eyes that Jack wanted to stare into forever. Rhys had pale skin and perfect lips that Jack wanted to kiss. His lips were currently buried between his perfect teeth. Deep in thought.

"Because... I'm... I think.. I've fallen in love with you..." Rhys said quietly after a few minutes

"What?"Jack asked, trying to process what he had just heard come from his mouth.

"I've fallen in love with you Jack..." Rhys repeated.

Jack looked up at Rhys, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest he could swear it was going to burst out of his chest. Rhys, this cute little waiter at a restaurant after he had killed someone in front of him. Was in love with him, a ruthless mob boss. Who had ruined his first marriage due to drugs and lying, Jack was no good for anyone, especially someone as sweet and innocent as Rhys. Jack looked away from him, he didn't know what to say to Rhys, this boy who was sitting by his side rubbing his shoulder. This boy who had taken care of his daughter.

"No you haven't Rhys..."Jack said quietly.


	2. He Is Falling In Love

Rhys stared down at Jack in slight shock, his words hit him hard, like a punch to the stomach. Rhys could've sworn that Jack had loved him too, that he also had feelings for Rhys. Rhys felt stupid. Embarrassed to say the least. He had spent two hours in the waiting room, crying over a man that didn't love him like Rhys loved Jack. Rhys couldn't believe that he had did this again, that he had been wrong about how a man felt about him _again_. Rhys felt tears threaten at the corners of his eyes, and a sad, sickened smile spread across his lips. Rhys let his head drop, and he shook it slowly. Part of him wondered how Jack could've said such a thing to him. Who did Jack think he was that he could tell Rhys how he could and couldn't feel. Rhys sighed loudly, the huff of hair causing his bangs to get pushed up. He sighed and looked up, dashing his eyes quickly.

*******

Jack looked at Rhys confused, was he crying? Jack reached a hand out to place it on Rhys' cheek. Rhys moved away from him and sighed standing. Jack sat up, forcing himself steady, ignoring the shooting pain that was in his side. Jack had messed up, he wanted to tell Rhys that he too loved him too, but after today's events. Jack couldn't bring himself to tell Rhys that. He couldn't drag Rhys into this. It was vicious, and unsafe for someone like Rhys.

"Just answer me this Jack," Rhys said softly.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at the boy who had tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Did you ever have those feelings for me?"

Jack hesitated for a moment, he wanted to choose his words carefully. He didn't want to say something and end up causing more damage than he needed too. Jack looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

"Rhys I-..." Jack began.

"No, Jack, I get it... I have to get to my shift..." Rhys said with a forced smile.

Jack nodded, and looked away from the boy standing in front of him. He could tell that Rhys wanted very little to do with him right now, and Jack was not going to force him to stay here.

"You know where to find me if you ever want to talk..." Rhys said, and he left.

*******

Rhys walked out of the back room, tying his green apron around his waist. He had taken two extra shifts today, and took zero breaks as well. He found that when he wasn't working his mind was drifting to Jack. The one person he didn't want to think about. He walked over to a table that had two adults and three toddlers. He forced a smile, doing his best to be cheerful as he took their orders. He looked up as the bell to the door rang, smiling when he saw Maya walk in, Krieg trailing behind her with arms bandaged to the elbows. He frowned slightly, hoping that everything was well. Rhys had talked to Krieg a few times. and he had been more than sweet to him. He walked over to the two of them, tucking his note pad in the front pocket of his apron. 

"Hey Maya, Krieg," Rhys said, forcing another smile.

"Rhys? Why are you here?" Maya asked placing a hand on Kriegs' arm.

"I had to come into work..."Rhys said, he could tell that his voice was shaking, and it was obvious that Maya could tell as well.

"Rhys? Are you okay? Is everything alright at the hospital?" Maya asked, taking Kriegs' hand and sitting him down at a table.

Rhys sighed quietly and sat down across from the two of them, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, he didn't exactly know how to breach the subject that the man he had a crush on was the boss of one of the biggest mobs in the area. Maya treated Rhys like a younger brother and she was constantly looking out for him. Rhys looked up at Maya, feeling tears threaten the corners of his eyes again.

"It's just Jack that's all..."Rhys said shakily.

"Is he okay?" Maya asked, quickly getting worried.

"Yeah! He's... He's fine.." Rhys said quietly.

"What even happened Rhys?" Maya asked.

"Mom took us all to the zoo.... Angel, Jack and I, and it was totally fine," Rhys began, "But then Jack got suspicious of these two men... and next thing I know he got shot..."

"Wait? At the zoo?" Krieg interrupted, "there was something on the news about the zoo, Handsome Jack, Crime boss was shot."

"That... was him," Rhys said quietly, looking down.

"Whoa... Whoa, wait, Rhys," Maya said raising a hand, "You were out with Jack, _The_ Handsome Jack?!"

Rhys looked down, biting his lip, "Yeah..."

"Are you crazy?!" Maya shouted at him, "You remember what happened to you last time you got involved with someone from the mob?"

Rhys winced, and nodded. It was nearly impossible for him to forget what had happened last time. Rhys had fallen head over heels for a boy that frequented the diner. Rhys had got pulled into a vicious circle of drugs, lying and hiding things from the cops. He swore that the man was in love with him too. But just like Jack, he was wrong. Rhys wanted nothing more than to be right about Jack, he wanted nothing more than Jack to be in love with him too... Rhys sighed, he was a little irritated that Maya had brought up the memories, but Rhys knew that Maya was just looking out for him now.

*******

Jack blinked slowly, trying to wet his eyes, he could swear he had been staring at the ceiling for what felt like hours now. He kept hoping that Rhys was going to walk back through that door, and let Jack explain. Explain why he had been so slow to answer Rhys' question on how he felt about him. Jack was nervous, he didn't want to pull Rhys into something like this. He didn't want Rhys to see what Jack looked like when he was ordering men around, when he was hiding things because he was not allowed to talk about them. Jack sighed quietly, he felt horrible, Rhys' face was haunting him. The way his hetrochromatic eyes looked filled with tears.

Jack closed his eyes, a sinking feeling was settling over him. Ever since his divorce he had closed himself off, refused to get close to anybody else. Rhys was making that hard to do. Jack didn't want to admit it, but it was hard to deny the facts that were indeed in front of him.

Jack was falling in love.


	3. On A Rainy Saturday

**Four Months Later**

Rhys sighed, he felt tired, sluggish. As if all the energy had been sucked out of his body. He was behind the counter of the diner, watching as people slowly moved in and out of the diner, shaking the water from their umbrella's as they entered. Rhys was chewing on his lower lip. doing his best to keep himself distracted, tapping his pen against the paper in front of him. He felt like he was stuck in a circle. Jack was no longer in his life, and again, here he was, looking at ad's for cheaper living. He had moved in with his mother, but he knew he couldn't stay there forever. Rhys looked out the window, watching the drops of rain slowly drip down the glass window. Rhys sighed, keeping an eye on the door. Rhys wanted nothing more for this to be a circle, and any moment, Jack and his men, and another unfortunate man were going to walk through that door and go into the back room. Rhys looked down at the paper, taking a shaky breath. He wanted nothing more than for Jack to walk back in, to walk back into his life and sweep him up into his arms and kiss him. Rhys felt a heat rush to his cheeks, Jack hadn't even called him, and when Delilah or Rhys called to check on him or Angel, no one answered and voice mails were never returned. Rhys knew that the fact shouldn't hurt him as much as it did, but for some reason, Rhys was hurt. Rhys had looked after his daughter, lied to the cops and stayed by him when he was in the hospital, and Jack hadn't even bothered to call and say _thank you_. Rhys shook his head, he knew better than to get his hopes up. He looked up as the door opened again, and saw a tall man with dark skin standing in the door way, his coat slick with rain.

Rhys set his pen down and grabbed to menu's from the holder on the side of the counter, walking over to them. Rhys forced his friendliest smile.

"Hello, table or booth?" Rhys asked.

"Booth, please," the man said with a dazzling smile.

Rhys nodded and walked to the empty booth in the back corner, standing to the side as the man slid into his seat. Rhys set his menu down in front of him and sighed, pulling his note pad out from the front pocket of his apron.

"My name is Rhys, I will be your server today, would you like anything to drink?" Rhys asked, glancing up at him.

The man was silent for a moment, and Rhys raised an eyebrow, looking up at him. The man was staring at him, eyes slowly moving up and down his body. Rhys felt heat flush to his cheeks as he felt himself being analyzed. Rhys shifted his weight from foot to foot, and cleared his throat. The man pulled his gaze away from Rhys' body and looked back up to his eyes.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry did you say something?'

Rhys sighed and nodded, "I asked if you would like anything to drink."

"Ah, yes, just water please," the man said.

Rhys nodded and walked away. Rhys could feel the heat still burning his cheeks, he hadn't been looked at like that by someone in four months. Jack used to look at Rhys like that all the time. Rhys shook his head and took a deep breath. This man was attractive, and Rhys felt like he had an actual interest in him almost. It wasn't the first time he had caught men staring at him. Rhys suppressed a smile and walked back to the table. Setting his glass down in front of him.

"There you go sir, are you ready to order?"

Again, it appeared that the man was not listening to him, his eyes still focused on Rhys. Rhys smiled slightly and cleared his throat again after a few moments, waiting to see if the man would snap out of himself.

"Oh, I am so sorry, you are just.. very attractive, I keep losing my train of thought," The man said flashing another dazzling smile.

"Would you like me to repeat what I just said?" Rhys asked carefully.

"Actually, would you like to join me?" The man asked, leaning forward slightly.

"I'm currently working sir," Rhys said, blushing, flattered that someone had invited him to sit with him.

"Please?" The man pressed.

Rhys glanced around the diner, seeing that no one else was currently here and he sighed, nodding. Rhys tucked his notepad away and sat across from the man, folding his hands in his lap, tapping his foot on the ground.

"What did you say your name was?" The man asked, leaning forward more, folding his hands on the table.

Rhys couldn't help but notice how his several rings flashed in the light of the diner,"It's Rhys, what's yours?"

"Vasquez, Hugo Vasquez."


	4. He Speaks With the Speed in the Clench Of A Bear-trap

There was this ache in the older man's chest, as he sat in the leather chair of his office, Axton sitting in the corner, thumbing through a deck of cards. Both of them were clearly bored.Rain was hitting the windows, the drops bouncing with little metallic pings as it hit metal roofing. Jack sighed, thumbing over the cold liquid that was dripping off the outside of the glass. He stared at the amber liquid, slowly swirling it around the glass. He sighed deeply again, his mind was wandering. He stared over at his phone, hoping to see it buzz with Rhys' number. But he knew it wouldn't, his phone hadn't buzzed for nearly three months now. Rhys had stopped calling. Jack's heart ached for Rhys, for his smile and the way he looked at Angel as if she was his own child. He had been horrible to the poor boy. The boy who had been nothing but nice to him, watching after his daughter and waiting for him after he had been shot. Jack sighed in utter hatred for himself, he couldn't believe that he had been that way, that he had said such things. Jack looked down at the glass in his hand and picked it up, raising it eye level. Before hurling it out of his hand, sending it crashing into the wall. Jack sighed, not satisfied and stood,grabbing his jacket off of the back of the chair. He pulled his coat on and walked out. Not bothering to tell Axton where he was going, not that Axton cared, Jack had done this after he broke up with his wife, he was upset. Jack walked with his hands shoved in his pockets, the rain hitting him hard, stinging his cheeks. Jack didn't know where he was going, but his feet were leading him to one place. The diner. The diner where Rhys worked. Jack sighed, stopping outside the door, he wasn't even sure if Rhys was working tonight but he saw no reason why he couldn't try.

Jack pushed the door open and stepped in, sighing at the heat that instantly started warming his frozen bones from the cold he was just in. Jack looked around, when he heard a familiar laugh. A laugh that sounded like wind chimes. Jack instantly smiled and looked over at the corner booth. Where Rhys was sitting laughing. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion, he didn't know who the other man was. Jack smiled when Rhys looked his way, frowning as Rhys' cheerful demeanor immediately vanished. Jack sighed, feeling a fire erupt in his when he saw the man turn around. It was Vasquez, leader of a rival mob. Why was Rhys with him?! Jack huffed a strangled breath and thought about turning around, and leaving. But another part of him wanted to stay and talk to Rhys. He looked back over and saw Rhys standing and walking over to Jack.

"Why are you here?" Rhys hissed standing in front of him.

"I came to see you," Jack responded, voice slightly slurring the amount of alcohol he had consumed today finally settling into his bones.

Rhys looked up at Jack, chewing on his lower lip. Jack had always loved watching Rhys chew on his lower lip. Rhys looked tired, his cheeks were hollow and he had circles under his eyes, his clothes were hanging off his frame. Jack sighed, and looked down at Rhys. He felt responsible for the current state that Rhys was in right now. He felt responsible yet he didn't even know if it was truly his fault. Jack should never of came here...

"Is everything alright, Rhys?"

Jack looked up from Rhys, and saw Vasquez standing behind Rhys, placing a large hand on Rhys' small shoulder. Jack held back a snarl, he didn't want Vasquez touching Rhys like that. Rhys was too small, and pure for a man like Vasquez... For a man like Jack...

"Everything is fine, Vasquez," Jack spat before he could stop himself.

"Wait.. You two know each other?" Rhys asked, looking up at the both of them.

"Of course we do!" Vasquez said with a smile.

"How?" Rhys asked.

Jack raised an eyebrow, Vasquez must not of told Rhys that he was also the leader of a mob, just like Jack. Jack watched as realization dawned on Rhys' face.

"Uh.. Jack would you like a table?" Rhys asked looking down.

"Uhm.. Yeah sure," Jack said with a slight smile.

"Why don't you join us Jack?" Vasquez asked flashing Jack a smile full of white teeth.

Jack would usually deny the offer from such a man, a man who was the reason his relationship with his wife was over. But Rhys seemed comfortable around Vasquez, and all Jack wanted right now was to be around Rhys, tell him he was sorry and beg for his forgiveness. Jack nodded and followed Rhys and Vasquez back to their booth. Jack sat down, Rhys sat next to him, Vasquez across from them.

Jack sighed and he felt like he was going to regret this.


	5. Back Washed and Stranded Memories

Rhys sat next to Jack uncomfortably, unable to look over in his direction. He hadn't been this close to him in months and he wasn't ready to talk to him. Let alone see him. His heart was thundering in his chest, he swore he was going to explode if he didn't start to calm down. Rhys took a shaky breath, glancing up at Vasquez and then over at Jack, who was regarding Vasquez with a cold expression. Vasquez was smiling cheekily at Jack. Rhys could just feel the tension building, as if a gust of wind would come by at any minute and shatter the tension and there would be blood shed. Rhys shifted in his seat, causing Vasquez too look at Rhys and his smile softened. Rhys smiled back slightly, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable trapped between these two men who looked as if they had a history together. Rhys looked Vasquez up and down, his hair was slicked back and his skin was dark. He was dressed up, suit and tie, nice shoes, and rings that had to total up enough and price to buy Rhys his house back. Rhys looked over at Jack, and chewed on his lower lip, he didn't look nearly as good as he did when they first met. His hair was a mess, his cheeks were sunken in and he reeked of tobacco and alcohol. Rhys furrowed his eye brows together in confusion. He was still trying to piece together why exactly Jack was here, he highly doubted it was just because he missed him. Yet, part of Rhys hoped that it was. That Jack was here to say he was sorry and he wanted Rhys to forgive him. Rhys wanted Jack down on his knees _begging_ for his forgiveness. Rhys smiled bitterly at the thought, toying with the edges of his apron as he stared down into his lap.

"So, Rhys, tell me about yourself,"Vasquez said gently, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh.. uhm, well, I'm a college student, I live with my mom..."

"Wait, you moved out of your house?" Jack asked suddenly.

Rhys glanced up at him and back down, shaking his head, "No, I got evicted..."

"Let me buy you a new place then," Vasquez said with a calm smile.

"No, I'll do it," Jack said, "I owe him anyways."

Rhys looked up at Jack in shock, Jack had just offered to buy him a new house because he _owed_ him. Rhys felt a small satisfied grin spread across his lips. All he wanted since Jack had told him that he didn't share the same feelings for him, Rhys wanted to at least hear him say that he owed him. Because Jack _did_ owe him. He risked a lot since he told the cops that he had no idea what those gun shots were, he was surprised that no one had caught on yet.

"I offered first," Vasquez said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I _knew_ him first," Jack snarled.

Rhys looked between the two boys, he could feel the tension getting heavier. Rhys knew that only a few well placed words would make it explode, and Rhys didn't want to see what would happen. Rhys looked around trying to find an excuse to get up and leave, when he saw two other customers walk in the door. Rhys sighed and stood, walking over to get them a table.

"I still offered first," Rhys heard Vasquez say as he took the couples drink orders.

The whole restaurant was silent for a moment, except for the sound of ice getting dispensed into the cups and the small chatter of the couple that had been seated. Rhys sighed, biting his lip hard, waiting for what would come out of either of the men's mouths. He was nervous, he didn't want these customers getting scared and leaving because right now they were the only thing saving Rhys from sitting back down. Rhys watched from the corner of his eyes as Jack stood, hands splayed over the table, and leaned forward to Vasquez.

"I loved him first."


	6. I Can Feel the Pull Begin

Rhys looked over at Jack in shock, the glasses slipped from his hand, and fell to the floor, shattering. Pieces of glass scattered across the floor. Rhys took a shaky breath, frozen in place. Jack had just said that he loved him. Rhys couldn't move, all he could do was stare at Jack in shock. Rhys blinked a few times, his throat running dry. He opened his mouth and closed a few times as he struggled to find the right words to say. He didn't know how to respond. Rhys felt his heart doing flips. Rhys looked down at the mess on the floor, and took another deep breath looking over at the customers.

"I'm so sorry... I'll clean that up right away," Rhys said suddenly.

Rhys left into the backroom to get the mop and broom so he could sweep up the glass. Rhys closed the door behind him and slouched against it, taking a few deep breaths before continuing. He couldn't believe that Jack had just that he loved him. Rhys let a small whimper pass his lips at the thought, he didn't know how to feel. Vasquez had been so sweet to him, just a few hours with Vasquez and Rhys liked him. Rhys wanted to get to know Vasquez better, test the water and see where it would take him. He felt weak if he would run straight back to Jack. Rhys took a shaky breath and pushed himself off of the door, grabbing a mop and bucket, as well as a broom and dust pan. He didn't want to go back other there, he didn't want to face Jack _or_ Vasquez, but he knew he didn't have a choice. Rhys sighed, pushed open the door and stepped back into the main dining area. Jack was gone.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Rhys set the broom aside, and placed his hands on his hips, he was ready for his shift to be over. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Rhys turned, looking up at Vasquez who was regarding the small boy with a worried expression. Rhys looked up at him and forced a small weak smile. He wasn't surprised that Jack had left, Jack wasn't the type of man for commitment. Rhys sighed and shook his head, looking down. He was tired, and he didn't want to stay here at work.

"My shift is over," Rhys said quietly.

"Can I see you again?" Vasquez asked.

Rhys looked up at Vasquez and chewed his lip slowly, thinking about it before he answered. He didn't see why he couldn't go and see Vasquez again, Jack didn't stay to talk to him so he didn't know why he couldn't go an date with Vasquez... He wasn't exclusive with Jack... Rhys looked up at Vasquez and nodded.

"I'd love to see you again... My morning shift starts at 7," Rhys said before he left.

 **\- - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Rhys wandered out of the shower, a towel around his waist, quickly running to his room. Yes he was twenty seven, but he didn't like he idea of his mom catching him in the hallway with his towel around his waist. Rhys sighed and closed the door, and leaned against it, the night had been crazy. Rhys sighed and looked down at his feet, moving his toes into the soft, plush carpet that he remembered from his child hood. He didn't know how to handle what had just happened, Jack had confessed his love for him, yet he was starting to fall for this man that he just met. Vasquez was tall, and handsome... and nice, he had started off a nice meeting with Vasquez, unlike Jack. Rhys wasn't sure what to do, he sighed, and fell down on his bed, that still had the race car bed sheets from when he was younger, he pressed his face into the pillow and inhaled the scent. It smelled like home, and comfort, he felt the stress slip off his shoulders with a small sigh. He didn't want to think about it now, he wanted to get dressed and join his mom for a bowel of ice cream and an episode of Jeopardy every night since he had came home.

It would be okay... He hoped.


	7. I Think I Found Love

Rhys sighed, standing in front of table where an elder couple was still looking over the menu. They were polite, apologizing constantly for taking so much time. Rhys had no other customers, so he had no problem doing this. They were cute and kept reaching over to brush their fingers together. Rhys smiled softly, humming to himself quietly. Rhys looked away from the older couple and at the door when he heard the soft trill of the bell. His smiled widened as he saw Vasquez. Vasquez looked over at Rhys, his golden eyes brightening when they fell upon the small boy. Rhys looked back down at the older couple, the kind lady tapping his wrist, ready to order. Vasquez walked over and draped his arm over Rhys' shoulders. Rhys blushed slightly at the leaned back against the larger man. The older woman beamed up at Rhys,

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked.

Rhys felt heat rush to his cheek in embarrassment, he had never considered this as a possibility for him to ever date Vasquez. But why couldn't he date Vasquez? What could possibly go wrong if he decided to? He wasn't dating anyone, the man he wanted to date hadn't contacted him since last night... after he dropped that bomb and left Rhys standing there without any explanation as to where he had gone. Rhys sighed and smiled, shaking his head, he could feel Vasquez watching him, he could feel his cynical eyes burning into his body. Rhys shifted uncomfortably, his smiling faltering, he was at a loss for words now, he wasn't sure as to what he should say to the old lady who was watching him with expectant eyes. He needed to say something before the old couple or Vasquez got annoyed with him.

"Well, Rhys?" Vasquez asked, "Am I your boyfriend?"

Rhys looked up at Vasquez and nodded, smiling slightly. Rhys typically wasn't the type of guy to retaliate like this, by dating another male and flaunting it. But he was still hurt. Hurt by the fact that Jack had first accused Rhys of not loving him, and now by the fact that Jack had confessed his love for the smaller boy and had left before Rhys could do anything about it. So, Rhys was going to give Vasquez a try, see where it took him, maybe, for all Rhys knew, he was only experiencing a crush on Jack and by dating Vasquez it would all go away, and Rhys would lose his feelings for Jack and he would be able to move on with his life. He deserved to be happy, whether it was with Jack or Vasquez. Rhys looked back up at Vasquez and flashed him an award winning smile. Vasquez smiled, and wrapped an arm around Rhys' shoulder. The older couple looked up at Rhys and Vasquez, beaming at him happily, as if it was the best news that they had gotten all day.

"Well, I will go and put your order in," Rhys said with a smile, slipping away from the table, and Vasquez, heading back to the kitchen.

Rhys sighed as he placed the ticket in the window, shouting something back to the cook who had been complaining all morning. Rhys was starting to get annoyed with all the complaining he was doing. Rhys sighed, thinking back to what had just happened... What _did_ just happen? Rhys barely knew Vasquez, and yet he had agreed to date him. Rhys dragged a hand through his hair and sighed, resting his head back against the ledge slightly. Rhys shouldn't of agreed that Vasquez was his boyfriend, was Vasquez okay with it? What would Jack think if he found out? Because it seemed, like Jack and Vasquez had some bad blood between the two of them... Rhys sighed, he just wanted to be with good terms on Jack.

Rhys looked out and over at Vasquez who had taken a seat at the corner booth, typing away at his phone.

Oh what was he going to do...


	8. Together Sharpening the Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot for this chapter, but several of the comments that said that the previous chapter confused them, made me decide to change it.

Rhys looked up at the clock, his shift was finally starting to come to a close. He wiped down the counter, thinking about the events that had happened today, what exactly was he retaliating against? Was he retaliating against Jack? Jack's accusations at the hospital? Rhys frowned as he picked up some of the left over trash, he wasn't retaliating against anything, he had nothing to retaliate against. He looked over at Vasquez, who was still sitting at the booth, scrolling through his phone, he had been there almost all day, talking to Rhys when he could. Rhys set the rag down, and rested his elbows on the counter top. Even if he had nothing to retaliate against, there was no reason he couldn't go ahead and go out with Vasquez, he wasn't going out with Jack, he barely knew Jack...Rhys sighed,and tossed the rag in a bucket, walking to the back room. Untying his apron and setting it in his locker. Rhys sighed, and pulled his coat and his phone out of his locker. Rhys pulled on his jacket, and walked out of the back room. Walking over to Vasquez, he was going to go out with him tonight, besides, what was Jack going to care. He walked over to Vasquez, and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Rhys," Vasquez said, setting his phone down and smiled up at him.

"Hey, Vasquez, you wanna go out? Get a drink maybe?" Rhys asked, zipping up his coat.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun," Vasquez said, standing.

Rhys smiled, checking his phone for any messages. Vasquez offered his arm, smiling down at the smaller boy. Rhys smiled, slipping his phone into his back pocket, slipping his arm through Vasquez's. They walked out of the diner together, into the warm spring night. Rhys sighed, walking down the street, trying to avoid the puddles from the rain that had just fallen. He looked up at Vasquez, who was looking ahead, a small smile on his face. Rhys chewed on his lower lip, and sighed, he didn't really know why he had asked Vasquez out for a date, he knew Vasquez about as well as he knew Jack, maybe that was why he had ended up asking him out, so he could get to know him better, and what had happened with Jack wouldn't happen with Vasquez, he seemed kind, and sweet, and Rhys didn't want to go through that again. He sighed softly, and looked away from Vasquez. It was a good thing that he wanted to get to know him better, Rhys thought. 

"So, Rhys, where are we going?" Vasquez asked, pulling Rhys out of his thoughts.

"Just a little hole in the wall place to drink that my friend Maya and I go to every now and then," Rhys said with a cheeky smile up at the larger man. 

Vasquez nodded and smiled, following the small boy down the street, and around the corner. The place that Rhys was taking Vasquez was a small, hole in the wall place. Rhys liked it so much because it didn't have the atmosphere of a bar, which was an enviorment that tended to make Rhys uncomfortable, but the fact that this place served things that didn't contain alcohol was another attractive feature. Maya loved to drink, Rhys did not. He sighed quietly, and pushed the door open and pulled Vasquez inside. There weren't many people here, some people were still working. Rhys sighed, and looked up at him. Vasquez looked down at Rhys, confused. He smiled up at Vasquez, and led him towards the bar. 

"this doesn't look like a bar," Vasquez said, confused.

"It is," Rhys said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Vasquez knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, sitting down in the seat next to Rhys. Rhys looked up at him, and smiled gently. He seemed content despite the fact this didn't appear to be a normal bar. Rhys felt his phone buzz in his coat pocket, a long, drawn out ring that signaled a phone call and not a text. He knitted his eyebrows together and pulled his phone out, he didn't recognize the number. He slid the answer button and sighed,

"Uhm, Hello?" Rhys asked cautiously, unknown numbers always made him nervous.

"Rhys? This is Jack." 

Rhys shook his head, "I'm busy."

He took the phone from his ears, and hung up, sliding his phone back into his pocket.


	9. He Speaks With the Speed in the Clench Of A Bear-trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with a name lol

Jack looked down at his phone and frowned. Rhys had just hung up on him? Jack shook his head, and set his phone on his desk, maybe he deserved to be hung up on. He sighed, and sat back in the large leather chair, tapping his fingers together. He closed his eyes, and took a few deep breaths. He was close to get angry, and he didn't want to get angry with Rhys. Rhys had done nothing wrong, all he had done was hang up on him, and gotten upset over the way that Jack had treated him while he was at the hospital. He wanted to explain to Rhys that he wasn't a horrible person, that Jack loved him too, but Rhys barely knew him and he had no idea _what_ he was exactly getting into. Mob life wasn't exciting, it was brutal, and full of lies and deceit. Sure, from the outside it was glamours, people didn't get in Jack's way, his family was always financially stable, he knew that Angel would never have to worry about things like college or unexpected expenses. Jack sighed again and shifted in his seat, he wanted to at least talk to Rhys, he didn't care whether or not it led to anything. He didn't care whether or not Rhys wanted to hear it. He just wanted to explain his position to Rhys. Why he acted the way he did. 

Jack picked his phone up again, going to his recent calls and clicking on Rhys' phone number. Three long rings, and a voice mail.

_"Hey! This is Rhys, I'm sorry I missed your call! Leave your name and number and I will get back to you!"_

Jack sighed, and licked his lips, "Rhys, This is Jack, please... Call me back, we need to talk." 

Jack hesitated a few moments before he put his phone down on his desk again. He heard a knock on the office door. Jack knitted his eyebrows together and sat up straight.

"Who is it?" Jack asked, folding his hands on his desk.

"Daddy?" Angels voice quipped from the other side of the door.

"Come in, Angel," Jack said, smiling.

His daughter always made him feel better, her smile, her innocence just the way she acted. She saw no evil in Jack's ways, she loved all of the men that frequented the house, and all of the men enjoyed seeing her. On occasion, Axton and Salvador would even join her in a tea party. 

Angel opened the door and walked in, walking over to her fathers desk.

"What is it, Angel?" Jack asked smiling.

"There's a man who is here to see you," Angel said, placing her hands on the desk, standing up on her tip toes so she could see over the desk.

"A man?" Jack stood, scooping up Angel in his arms as he walked around the desk.

"Yep!" Angel looped her arms around his neck and smiled cheerfully.

Jack furrowed his brows in confusion and walked out of the office. He wasn't expecting anyone to come and see him, he didn't invite anyone, nor did he have any meetings today. He walked down the hall, trying to figure out who could possibly be at the door. 

Jack stopped in front of the door and set Angel down on the ground, he grabbed the brass doorknob and opened it. A man, in a crisp black suit, a white, button down and red tie. Jack bit back a groan, he knew what this was...

"Hello?" Jack asked cautiously.

"Are you Handsome Jack?" The man asked.

Angel peered around Jack's leg. Jack nodded.

"My name is Detective Davis, and you are under arrest."


End file.
